


Practise

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Prince Alexander is of age to start sword training, and there is only one person in Ferelden fit to train him





	Practise

**Author's Note:**

> All the things you need to know about Alexander:  
He is the son of Alistair and the mother is not in the picture, feel free to choose whoever you please for the mother - just not Morrigan, ok?

“Sir, Alexander must starting training. He is of age”

Alistair hums, sparing a look about the table at the other advisers. They nod or tilt their head in agreement. He glances over to the man who spoke “Who would you recommend?”

An adviser to his right speaks up “I would recommend Commander Cullen. He was a Knight-Captain before becoming the Commander of the Inquisition. He trained all their soldiers”

Alistair nods “Then lets meet this Commander”

* * *

The servant stops just in front of the small set of stairs before the throne and bows “Sir, I’ve brought Commander Cullen” he turns and leaves.

Alistair sits up straighter in his chair as Cullen approaches.

Cullen stops just before the small stairs starts and bows “Your Majesty”

Alistair starts in a formal tone “Commander Cullen, I’ve been told of your astonishing abilities in training soldiers”

Cullen lowers his head bashfully

Alistair continues “So I would like you to train my son in sword fighting”

Cullen’s head snaps up “What?”

Alistair stands and walks the few short steps down to stand opposite Cullen “I would like you to train my son”

Cullen’s mouth opens and shuts like a fish out of water, completely in shock.

Alistair turns on his heel “If you need time-“

“No”

Alistair turns back to him, the previous nervousness gone as his face appears resolute “I’ll train your son”

Alistair grins “Great”

“When do you want me to train him?”

“Now”

“Now?”

“If you’ve nothing else to do today, yes?”

Cullen nods, a little dumbfounded.

Alistair smiles and turns, leading them through a door behind the throne and down a hall.

“My son just turned ten, so I was advised that he should begin sword fighting. I’d wanted to train him myself but I’ve been out of training for a bit and lack the time to fully train him, so they told me you were the best”

Cullen nods, unsure of what to say “Uh, yes, I’ve trained some soldiers and currently still do”

“Yes, you were a Templar and then the Inquisition’s Commander?”

“That’s correct”

Alistair stops in front of a wooden door and knocks.

A muffled “Yes?” Comes through

As Alistair begins to say something the door swings open.

A young boy appears. Hair lighter than Alistair’s, almost a strawberry blond, and almost blue eyes with a complexion just darker than Alistair’s “Father?”

“Alexander, this is Cullen” Alistair turns slightly and gestures to Cullen, who bows in response “Cullen this is my son Alexander”

“Hello” Alexander greets

“Cullen is to train you in sword fighting”

Alexander nods mutely

“The training is to start now”

“Oh, should I grab my gear or will we use wooden swords?” Alexander asks

“We will use wooden swords” Cullen speaks up

Alexander nods and steps past the threshold of his door, closing it as he goes.

Alistair turns and leads them back through the halls, Cullen unable to fully remember the directions.

They make it outside, and Cullen is grateful for the breath of fresh air.

Alistair takes them to the middle of a large green field. A set of benches with shade awning over them stand a good few meters away and a wooden box sits behind Alistair. He stops and turns “This is where you shall train. Inside is some equipment, use it as you please. For the first training session I shall observe from over there, but every subsequent match shall be see by an adviser”

Cullen and Alexander nod.

Alistair takes this as his cue to go and heads over to the shaded benches.

Cullen turns to Alexander “Have you ever fought before?”

“I’ve had a little practice”

Cullen opens the wooden chest and grabs one wooden sword. He stands and hands the piece over to Alexander

“Before you can use the sword you must know how to stand” Cullen stands opposite Alexander “Swing the sword all you like but if your stance is off you will go down rather quickly”

Alexander nods

“When you are fighting your legs must stand shoulder width apart”

Alexander widens his stance

“And your dominate leg must be slightly back and your non dominate leg must be forward just a bit”

Alexander moves his feet but is unsure of the correct position. Cullen steps forward and helps him into the stance and shows him how to find it himself.

Alistair watches from his shady spot, he’s too far to hear them but he can see their actions. Cullen stands and holds himself like a born solider, a man who has done nothing but train. When he swings a sword it looks as natural as breathing, when he interacts with Alexander he’s like an older sibling, and when he looks over at Alistair, Alistair’s breath hitches. He can’t deny that the man is stunning and mesmerizing to watch.

Halfway through a servant comes to Alistair’s side “Sir, lunch” the servant places the food next to him, bows and leaves.

Alistair mutters ‘thanks’ to the retreating figure. He looks down at the platter, a bunch of fruits, cheeses and something he can’t identify. But it looks enough to feed a camp of soldiers. There’s also three canisters of water. He looks to the other two training and yells “Lunch is served!”

Alexander immediately drops his sword and rushes over, picking up a piece of fruit in one go. Cullen lingers behind and picks up the discarded sword, placing both on top of the wooden box. He strolls over to the pair without hurry.

Cullen picks up one of the canisters and drinks heavily.

When he hesitates on picking up some food Alistair remarks “If you don’t eat you’ll pass out”

Cullen gives him a startled look that quickly morphs into one of amusement “Can’t have that, now can we?” He grabs a piece of fruit and eats it quickly before picking up another.

Alexander asks him “Father, do you think I’ve improved?”

“Since this morning? Of course”

“He’s a natural” Cullen remarks

The fruit goes quickly, and two of the three canisters are halfway empty.

“Shall we return to training?” Cullen asks Alexander

Alexander takes one last sip of water and nods.

“I’ve only duties to attend to now, so I shall leave you two to it. An adviser should be out shortly”

Cullen nods, as does Alexander. As the pair return to the middle of the field Alistair returns to his office inside the castle.

* * *

Alistair is brought out of his musing by a sharp knock to the wooden door of his office, he puts the pen down and answers “Yes?”

The door swings open and a servant appears “Sir, dinner is ready and Sir Rutherford would like to speak with you”

“Ok” Alistair stands

Behind the servant Cullen appears. The servant bows and leaves.

Nervously Cullen lowers his gaze “Uh, Alexander has finished his training for today, Your Majesty. Would you like a report on his efforts?”

“Yes, that would be nice” he sits and motions for Cullen to sit across from him. Cullen takes the offer.

“He has a natural gift for sword fighting. As expected at the beginning his movements were unstable, however he did improve rather quickly. If we keep to this schedule Alexander should be a fully trained solider able to stand against evils within the week, maybe a little shorter.”

“Excellent news”

Cullen stands “Well then, I best be off”

Alistair looks out his large window, it’s pitch black “Surely not in these conditions?”

Cullen glances out the window “It’s no trouble at all”

“No” Alistair shakes his head “Stay here tonight”

“I couldn’t-“

Alistair cuts him off “You could, more food is cooked than we can eat”

Cullen searches for any other excuses to deny the offer, but he doesn't find one. So he settles on “Ok”

“Great” Alistair stands, and heads for the door. Cullen follows him.  


“How long have you been a solider?” Alistair asks

“Almost all my life, I begged my parents all the time when I was young and annoyed my siblings with it. I was finally allowed to become a Templar at thirteen”

Alistair hums in agreement “I was pushed to be a solider at a young age too”

“It sounds like you didn’t want to”

Alistair laughs dryly “A Templar life was never for me”

Alistair leads them through a grand hall, then pushes huge wooden doors open.

The light and smell of food hit them instantly, and it smells heavenly. The dining room in set with three long tables situated horizontally across the room, Cullen can’t tell if there is a rank system but the people at the furthest table seem flashier than the people closest to him. Alistair steps towards the table at the far side, Cullen hesitantly follows. Alistair sits with Alexander to his left, Cullen, after being signaled by Alistair, sits to his right. Alexander immediately pulls Alistair in conversation and an adviser pulls Cullen’s attention “How is the young prince fairing?” She asks

“Well, it seems like he was born a fighter”

She chuckles “That’d sound right”

Another ask “So, Commander how many soldiers have you trained?”

“Uh, I haven’t kept a log after all this time, but I trained a few soldiers when I was a Templar then all the soldiers when I was Commander of the Inquisition and now whoever needs training can come to me, or I to them”

He nods, seemingly satisfied.

Another looks ready to ask him something, but the servants start to bring out food.

Cullen mutters “Thank Andraste” under his breath

Alistair whispers to him “You handled them well” and pats his hand a few times.

Cullen’s brain short circuits at the touch, only reviving when the loud clatter of silver utensils being used startles him back to consciousnesses.

Cullen grabs his fork and knife and starts eating too.

Afterwards Alistair leads him back through the halls “I’ll show you to your quarters”

“I’m not bothering anyone, am I?”

Alistair looks back over to him with a gentle smile “Of course not, I quite like your company” he shifts his eyes away from Cullen, facing forward once more. Embarrassment instantly hits his face, he hadn’t meant to say that and he hopes Cullen can’t see his flaming face.

Cullen doesn’t know what to say to that. He nods even though Alistair can’t see it and adverts his eyes.

Alistair stops at a door and opens it “Here is your quarters, the main hall is just back down that way” Alistair points him back the way they came

“Thank you” Cullen steps into the room, and Alistair takes his leave

* * *

Alistair looks out the window, needing a breather from his work. He finds that the clear sky always helps clear his mind. Movement catches his eye. He drags his eyes away from the blue sky and back to the green field. Cullen and Alexander practice. Alexander seems much better, from what Alistair has observed with each day passing. With each practice fight Cullen looks to be struggling more and more to keep his ground.

Alistair wishes he could be there with them.

On days of so much paper work he just wishes for any excuses to let him go outside, feel the sun’s heat on his skin, the occasional wind cooling him down. He misses the days of being a Grey Warden, but he knows being King is best for everyone. With a reluctant sigh he drags his eyes away from the window and back to his paperwork.

Later, a knock brings Alistair out of his thoughts “Yes?”

He looks up to the wooden door as it swings open. Cullen steps into his office “Just wanted to report on Alexander’s progress”

Alistair nods “Please do” and motions his hand to the seat across from him

Cullen sits with a nod “Alexander is improving well, his sword technique is good and stance is strong. In a few days training with other suitable people around the castle should be adequate enough”

Alistair nods, processing the information. After a moment of silence he voices something that has been plaguing his thoughts “I would like to duel you before you leave” Alistair watches Cullen’s expression morph into surprise

Cullen stumbles through a reply “I-I beg your-your pardon?”

Alistair responds with a smile, amusement clear “I would like to duel you, in a sword fight”

“But-bu-“

“Don’t think of this as an order from your King. And don’t fight me as such either, if you accept”

Cullen closes his mouth and contemplates. Alistair waits with bated breath, his heart beat feels loud in his ears.

Finally, finally, Cullen says “Ok, when?”

“Tomorrow? After finishing training with Alexander”

“Ok” Cullen stands and bows slightly, his eyes full of mischief “I’ll see you then” he promptly walks out without waiting to hear Alistair’s reply.

Alistair watches him go with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Alistair quickly finishes his report, re-inking his brush and signing the bottom. He throws it into a pile of finished documents and leaves his office, marching swiftly through the halls and towards the outside field. He crosses the field toward where Alexander and Cullen are training and sits on the benches just a bit from the fighting pair. There’s a jug of water and a few cups sitting on a stand near Alistair, he pours himself a glass and downs it quickly. As the cool liquid runs down his throat he tries to quell the excitement and anticipation in his gut, but it doesn't work. Watching Cullen fight is a magical experience, Alistair feels like everything is moving in slow motion. He holds the sword like a Templar, defends himself like a Templar, but he moves like a Grey Warden, acts like a Grey Warden. By this he means that Cullen’s actions are strong and he seems unbreakable, but he doesn’t hold the arrogant and ‘strike before asking questions’ air of a Templar. He’s more subdued and calm, rational and even tempered.

Alistair is enchanted by him.

Alexander swings his sword from his right, about waist high, in an attempt to throw Cullen off balance. It doesn’t work, Cullen blocks his attack with his shield and pushes him back. Alexander stumbles, and Cullen advances. Cullen raises his sword above his head and drives it down onto Alexander. The young boy raises his shield up to protect himself, so Cullen shoves his shield to Alexander’s chest with a mighty push. Alexander falls to the ground from the force of it.

Cullen stands over him “You did well”

Alexander grumbles

Cullen looks towards the benches and sees Alistair. He waves and Alistair waves back. Alexander gets up from the ground with a huff “Shall we go again?”

Cullen looks back to him “No, I’ve promised your father a round. Later, perhaps?”

Alexander nods and places the sword and shield back atop of the wooden crate. He takes his leave, sparing Alistair a brief wave as he goes.

Alistair stands as Cullen walks over to him, “Ready, Commander?”

Cullen grins “Yes, are you, my King?”

Alistair fights back the blush threatening his face and follows Cullen to the wooden crate holding the swords and shields. The pair stop on either side of it “Don’t hold back” Alistair says as he picks up a wooden practice sword, ignoring the shield

Cullen picks up the other sword “Don’t regret those words”

They each take a few steps away from the box and crouch into a fighting stance.

“Shall I count down or shall we wait for the other to make a move?”

Alistair grins and tightens his hold on his sword “Neither!” He rushes forward and swings his sword from the right, aiming for Cullen’s upper arm. Cullen swiftly blocks the attack with his own sword, then counters by slashing upwards to throw Alistair off balance. It works, Alistair staggers back a few steps. Cullen advances forward with his weapon trained onto the center of his chest. Alistair catches himself and dodges out of the way. Alistair pivots around Cullen’s form and strikes the hilt of his sword into the center of Cullen’s back. The man stumbles a few steps, coughing as he does. He turns just in time to block Alistair’s strike from above. Cullen manages to stop it a few inches from making contact with his chest. Cullen pushes the blade up and sweeps Alistair’s feet. The other man falls with a startled yelp. Cullen follows him down, straddling his middle and holding his wooden sword just a few inches off his throat “I win”

Alistair squirms, trying to free himself. But it doesn’t work, Cullen’s full weight has him pinned to the grass. After a full minute of movement Alistair relents “Fine”

Cullen stands with a wide smile and outstretches a hand to help him up, Alistair accepts this and together they pull him to his feet. But Cullen doesn’t let do of his hand, his eyes dart around nervously.

He opens his mouth, then closes, opens, then closes. He breathes in heavily “Forgive me for saying this, but I...” his eyes dart back to stare into Alistair’s “I...I like you. Tomorrow I have to leave but I wish to spend more time with you”

Alistair stands there shell shocked, his eyes wide and his mind going blank.

It seems he takes too long to collect himself, Cullen drops his hand and steps back “I-“

Alistair doesn’t let him say anything more, he launches forward, cupping Cullen's face with his hands and planting his mouth on Cullen’s.

Cullen has to place his hands on Alistair’s hips to stop them from tumbling to the ground. But he responds instantly to the kiss, giving back just as much as Alistair.

After a few heartbeats they slowly pull back, only a breath separates them.

"I think I...like you too" Alistair whispers

Cullen huffs gratefully, a wide grin stretching across his face

Alistair's tone stays quiet, afraid that if he spoke any louder this trance between them would break and he would wake up "Please stay longer"

"How can I deny any request given to me by my King?"

Alistair huffs, breath hitting Cullen's mouth, but the bright smile on his face indicates that he isn't mad.


End file.
